My Falling Tears
by raven-ink
Summary: AU. Raven is in highschool and is going through some down hill times. Is she by herself to cope with the cruel reality of life? Or does someone see past her rough exterior? Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the teen titans:
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Six years earlier…

It was dead silent. She lay on her bed with her pillow concealing her face. She held the telephone to her ear as she fought to find something…anything to say. The tears that ran down her cheeks were staining the covers on the bed. Her eyes burned, her throat closed and she felt herself begin to hyperventilate.

"Rae? You still there?" Terra's soft voice breaking the quiet caused Raven to jolt.

"Yeah…" It took a while before she could find her voice. And even when she did, her voice was quivering.

"I'm so sorry, Rae." Terra's voice was tender.

"How…" Her voice broke and she felt another stream of tears threatening her. After a few seconds, she gained enough stability to try again. "How…why?"

Raven was in complete disarray. Her mind was going mile a minute, and time seemed as though it was set on frame-by-frame. The ten year old had just come home to a world of pain. She was coming back from summer vacation in Japan with her aunt. She was so excited to share her newly created memories that were still fresh in her mind with her friends. The happiness and enthusiasm all ceased as she opened the door to her apartment that she shared with her father. Her mother had died while giving birth to her daughter. The moment she walked through the door she could smell it. A stench had taken over the house. Raven couldn't even breath it was so bad. Covering her mouth and nose with her sweatshirt's sleeve, she proceeded into the small apartment. She wondered through the compacted space until she came to the bathroom. There, her knees gave away and let up from under her. Her eyes watering, and her body grew limp. The overwhelming odor was decaying flesh. She curled into a ball and cried...cried at the bottom of her father's hanging body. He gently swayed back and forth with his head bowed over. He had hung himself from the shower curtain's bar.

Now, a week later, she lived with her other aunt and cousin. But she was still in a heap of hysteria. She called her best friend, Terra, everyday and just cried.

"I can't even imagine what you feel. But I'm here for you." Terra reassured her.

Raven did appreciate her. She appreciated everything she did. Terra always answered the phone even though she knew it was Raven on the other line and the conversation that followed would be nothing but silence or hysterical sobs.

"In fact, wait a sec…" There was silence as Terra left the phone to do something. Soon, Raven heard rustling and then Terra's voice again. "Come on over. I just asked my mom if it was okay, she said you could. Oh, and bring your over night stuff. You can sleep over."

"Thanks." It was all Raven could manage to say. Even then, it was barely audible.

A/N: Just so you know, this story will not be about Raven when she's ten. This is just the prologue; the next chapter will pick back up in the future when she is sixteen. Oh, and I know Raven wouldn't be crying on the phone to someone but she's ten and more vulnerable (remember how she acted in 'The End Part III?

I am a SUPER DUPER fan of reviews! In fact I'd say I am its #1 fan. So PLZ review!!! PLZ!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been six years since Raven found her father's limply hanging body. Although she had had some time to think and process his reasons in her head, she still failed to see his final motive. She often found herself wondering about this great mystery that haunted her. She kept the anger and sorrow, guilt and loneliness bottles up. Raven frequently thought about her anger towards her father's selfish act. Was it her fault? Did he care about what his actions would do to her? Did he even try to help himself? She learned to keep all her emotions to herself. She would tell her aunt that she was in pain because of stress from school or homework. But it wasn't true. She just said that so her aunt would leave her alone. Terra was the only person that even remotely knew of Raven's anguish. But only a fragment. Raven only told Terra that she still thinks about her father sometimes. Nobody knew of how she carried her mother's death on her shoulders as well. Her mother had died giving birth to her and so her father seemed to shun her. He never said anything that indicated that he hated Raven for what she had indirectly done to her mother, but he had his ways of showing it. Not once since as far back as she could remember, did he ever tell Raven that he loved her. He never tucked her in, or gave her warm hugs. He never cooked or cleaned. In fact, she might as well have lived alone. He never helped her with her homework, or kissed her scrapped knee, or put a Band-Aid on her cuts. She learned on her own to do these things. She taught herself to care for herself.

"Jinx!!" She warned her cousin. Raven didn't even look up from her iPod.

Jinx was half way through Raven's bedroom door.

"Damn, Rae!" How do you do it?" Jinx threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

It had become a game really. Raven's bedroom was off limits. Everyone knew that. But to Jinx off limits meant a challenge. And being the one who never backs down from a challenge, Jinx tries to slither her way into Raven room without her noticing.

It was 7:23 a.m. on a Monday morning, and it was the last week of school. Raven, being a senior, had one thing to look forward to. The end of the school year party! The senior class always gathered all their money they raised from their various fundraisers and took a road trip. Except this road trip was on a train. Unfortunately, this was all they, being the senior class, was allowed to know. But today they would learn a little more on the subject, like what to pack. Raven had to admit; she was just a little excited. But only a small amount! Still, she wouldn't dare let anyone know.

"Raven! Time to go!" Raven's Aunt called.

Raven groaned and switched her iPod off. She picked up her backpack and exited the house. The morning air was crisp and felt good on Raven's skin. She climbed into the car's back seat. Jinx was in the front, trying to tune into her favorite radio station. The car rolled back and out of the familiar driveway. They had to pick up two other carpool passengers before going to school.

Raven propped her chin against her fist and stared out the window, though she couldn't see anything because of the fogged glass. She half-heartedly wiped the window clear with her hand moving in a bid circle.

Her eyes drifted through the passing scenery, not that it was much to look at. They were just passing by house after house.

"Ow! Jinx!" Raven yelped. She was getting annoyed with her cousin who had just slammed the back of her seat onto Raven.

"Sorry, Rae! I was just trying to readjust my seat." Jinx had a hint of laughter dancing around her words.

Raven rolled her eyes and went back to looking out the window.

The car pulled up to another house. Raven recognized it. It's steps that lead up to the front double doors and the pillars that decorated the front side of the mansion. It belonged to the famous Wayne Grayson, the millionaire. Most kids were jealous because she carpooled with Mr. Wayne's son, Richard Grayson. But Raven never conversed with him or acquainted with him outside the carpool. Even then, she rarely even said hello.

It took a minute or two before Richard descended the steps towards the car. He was dressed as Raven expected. His jet-black hair gelled into messy spikes and his denim jeans dragging on the ground. He wore a navy blue sweatshirt with his sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

"Good morning, ladies." His voice carried an arrogant tone. His slid into the back seat with Raven.

"Good morning, Richard." Raven's aunt replied politely.

Raven didn't even look up to greet the newly arrived passenger. She felt the car lurch backward as they backed down the elegantly crafted driveway.

"What station do you want Richard?" Jinx cooed.

Jinx had a crush on Richard and Raven hated that someone related to her by blood would act so stupid for a guy. Raven sighed heavily at her annoyance.

"Anything you want." Richard winked at Jinx who blushed madly.

Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes. If she had a penny for every time a stupid moment was followed with her rolling of the eyes, she'd be richer than Wayne himself.

The next stop was Terra's house. The ride there was quiet except for the sound of the radio. Most of the car rides to school were like this.

They arrived at Terra's a little late so she was already standing on the curb waiting.

"Hey Rae, hey Jinx." She greeted. "Richard." She acknowledged him as she slid into the car. Raven and Terra shared 'the hatred towards guys like Richard.' They agreed that their pompous attitudes were completely unnecessary and rather rude.

They arrived at school on time despite that they were a little behind on schedule, thanks to Raven's aunt's swift driving. They all got out of the car with their backpacks in hand. Victor was already waiting for Raven and Terra.

Victor was another friend of hers. He was like a best friend, but not as much as Terra because Raven knew her longer.

"How's it going?" Victor always wore a big smile to go with his big heart.

"Tired." Terra replied while yawning.

Raven just wanted to get away from Richard. Whenever he was around, she felt like she had to be on guard all the time.

"How's my little Rae?" Victor teased as he gave her a gentle punch on the shoulder.

Raven only allowed Victor to talk to her like that. She minded a little bit, but it was only Victor and he meant well.

"Rae is fine." Raven mumbled in her familiar flat tone.

The three friends walked up the steps of Jump High and into the main building. As they made their way through the crowd of pushing students, Terra caught sight of Garfield. She blushed a little and then turned the other way so he couldn't see her.

"So you can manage not to fall for Richard Grayson…" Raven said his name in a high pitch voice while battering her eyes, mocking him. "But you fall for Garfield, the king of all dorks?"

"Hey, hey. You know Richard's my man. Don't talk like that." Victor said.

"But that's what makes Garfield cute. His a dork, my dork." Terra's expression was dreamy.

Raven couldn't help it. She rolled her eyes.

The morning was slow as the classes wore on. Then, finally, they came to homeroom. Victor, Terra, and Raven sat together. The teacher cleared his throat and began his speech.

"Good day ladies and gentlemen. I know you all are excited because it's almost summer." He paused as the class gave a few cheers. "And I would now like to announce the end of the year party plans."

"Yay!" Terra squealed. She had always been excited about this part of the senior year. All year long she was babbling about how fun it was going to be.

" In a moment you will be forming into groups of five. These groups will be sharing a train car. SO chose your groups wisely. Friday morning we will all meet in the school parking lot. From there we will take the shuttle to the train station. Then we will be on this train from Friday to Monday morning. Then we will be taking another shuttle to our hotel. We will spend a night there and then take a bus back." The teacher declared to the class before him. "I'll give you some time to form your groups…" He sat back down into his chair behind his desk.

There was a moment of silence before the class erupted into a fit of noise.

"Well I know who two of my partners are…" Raven stated blandly.

"Okay…I chose Richard." Victor proclaimed.

As much as Raven hated it, she knew that Victor would invite him.

"Hey now you can invite Garfield!" Raven teased Terra. Terra deeply blushed.

"You know I can't ask him…" Terra glanced over at Garfield.

"I can!" Victor jumped up.

"NO! Vic!" Terra protested. She tried grapping his arm, but he was quicker.

Terra buried her face in her arms, embarrassed.

"I can't watch…" Terra complained. Raven slightly (SLIGHTLY) giggled at her friend's immaturity.

"He said sure." Victor confirmed.

"He did!" Terra exclaimed jumping up with a smile on her face.

"Great now I have to live on a train for three days with Terra flirting with King of the Dorks." But the truth was, that was least of her worries…

A/N: Thank you sooooooooo much for your reviews and I tried to take your advice. If you have anymore please do share! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

Thursday night….

"Shirts…"

"Check.

"Pants…"

"Check."

"Toothpaste…"

"Check."

"Shoes…"

"Check."

"Under-"

"OK! Yes I have that too. Now leave me be!" Raven shouted at Jinx. Jinx smiled mischievously and exited the room, but not before sticking her tongue out at Raven. Raven zipped up her suitcase and laid it on the floor.

She plopped on her bed wishing that Victor and Terra had been more forgiving on who they chose to be their group of five. Now that it was the day before the train ride, Raven wasn't all too keen about the idea of the 'vacation'. Truth be told, ever since she came back from her vacation to find her dad dead, she didn't want to go on any more 'outings'. But she didn't tell anybody about her unnecessary fears. Why should she weigh others down with her words?

She sighed deeply trying to reassure herself that it would all go smoothly.

"Ugh. This sucks…" Raven was lying across the bed with her head hanging off the other side.

From her position on the bed, even though she was upside down, she could see out her bedroom window. She could see the cherry blossom tree that her aunt from Japan gave her. The delicate flowers that the tree bore were covering the branches. Amidst the blossoming tree, there was a raven. The raven was hiding within the beautiful tree's fragile blossoms. She couldn't help but laugh at the irony. The raven, the bird always thought to be morbid and dark, was perched in a Cherry blossom, a gorgeous and stunning entity that was looked at as attractive, unlike the dreadful raven.

RIIIIIING!

The telephone interrupted Raven's ironic moment. She sat up a little to quickly and her head felt dizzy. Holding her head she reached for the phone on her bedside table.

"What?" Raven asked.

Terra was used to Raven's cold words she always used to answer the phone.

"So, how's the packing going?" Terra asked.

Raven knew that Terra wouldn't just call to ask a dumb question like that.

"Why'd you really call?"

"Um, well. You know how I was supposed to help you. Well, I decided that….well. Gar asked me to go see a movie. Victor had slipped in that I had a small crush on him when he asked Garfield to be in our group."

"Oh." Raven mentally rolled her eyes (hey at least it was only mentally!)

Great, now Terra is blowing off her best friend for a boy.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Raven waited for Terra to say 'bye' and then hung up.

"Oh, come on Raven, it was just a little thing that she blew you off for…" Raven mumbled to herself. But deep inside she knew that it would grow to be more.

She flopped back onto her bed. This was going to be a long weekend.

-----------------------------------------------

"Raven! Over here!"

Raven turned to see Terra with Victor, Garfield, and Richard. They stood in the line waiting to board the shuttle that would take them to the train station. Raven picked up her two bags and made her way towards the others.

Raven made sure to be more towards the back of the group. The all sat together on the shuttle. Raven was quiet the entire ride. She used the time to think about how to escape the others. She concluded that she would occupy herself with her collection of Edgar Allen Poe's poetry and short stories and listening to her iPod.

They finally reached the train station. Again, Raven took her time getting of the bus to space herself from the bunch. After they got their luggage checked in and their tickets passed out, they all gathered around the teacher to listen to further instructions.

"Please, get into your groups and check if your tickets are correct. If one of you have the wrong ticket please come see me."

Raven sat on a bench and began to look for her iPod in her carry on.

There was a slight breeze that played with her shoulder length, black hair. She carelessly tucked it behind her hair only to have the breeze lift back up.

"Hey. What's up?" Victor took a seat next to Raven.

"Nothing."

"Rae, it's me, Vic. What's up?" Victor said in a comforting tone.

"Seriously, nothing." Raven said looking at Victor.

"Well, you know that I'm here for you if you decide you want to tell…" Victor said slowly getting up.

Raven watched him walk towards Terra and Garfield. He was so nice to her. He was always there for here like a true friend, unlike Terra.

"Damn it Raven, there you go again. It's nothing. You're blowing this Terra thing way out of proportion." She scolded herself.

Just then, a whistle sounded, interrupting Raven thoughts. She looked up to see her class beginning to board. She searched for her group, but didn't rise from her seat because, once again, she was distancing herself. But now, Raven's want to isolate herself from her group finally took its toll. Raven only saw Terra, Garfield, and Victor board the train. She looked for Richard, her eyes scanning the dwindling crowd of passengers. Sure enough, she found him. Richard Grayson, the rich pompous jerk who always got his way, was doing what the most popular boy in Jump High would do…flirt. He was leaning against a wall talking to a blushing blonde.

Raven cursed under her breath as the realization hit that she had to go get him. She got up slowly and slung her carry on bag over her shoulder. She walked over to where the two were standing. Since she approach from the back, Richard didn't even notice her. So she loudly and very obviously cleared her throat to get his attention. He stopped in the middle of his sentence and turned to look at her.

"Sorry to interrupt." Raven tone dripped with sarcasm.

"No need to apologies for being jealous. I mean who wouldn't?" Richard had an arrogant voice that made Raven's blood boil.

"That is so…you! Gawd! You think that every girl likes you and you can get anything you want!" Raven shrieked with anger. "Excuse me." Raven's voice was rather cold towards the girl Richard was talking to as she snatched Richard collar and began dragging him towards the train. He quickly grabbed his bag and frantically tried to regain his balance. Raven practically threw him onboard their groups train car in all her frustration and hate.

"Watch it, sweetie! I know that jealousy is a bad thing, but don't let the green monster take over you." He smiled at his cleverness.

"You're so pathetic." She hissed while walking passed him.

Richard watched her walk through the first car and to the back where the narrow stairway lead to the upstairs. The upstairs was where the storage and beds were. The beds were like little compartments built into the wall, one on top the other. They only had curtains to conceal themselves from the other sleeping passengers. The beds were crammed and didn't have enough space to sit up on without hitting your head. The downstairs had booths next the wide window that revealed the passing scenery. The bottom floor also was where you could find the bathroom. It was also small and crammed, but at least it could flush, unlike those repulsive porter potties.

Raven placed her bag on a bottom bunk and began to unpack her necessary items. She couldn't help but notice that Terra had chosen a bed on top of Garfield's. A half a year earlier, this would have surprised Raven. Somewhere in all of Terra's exiting babble of the end of the year party, she had blathered about they'd chose a bunk and Terra would be on top and raven on bottom. She would go on about how they'd stay up all night and talk and tell scary stories. Raven had dreaded the idea of staying up night to talk about useless crap. But now, she would have done it a thousand times if it meant she wasn't loosing her best friend.

Raven heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then saw spiky hair.

"Richard…" She squinted her eyes and mumbled.

In a desperate attempt to get away, she grabbed her Edgar Allen Poe book of poetry and made it for the stairs.

Richard noticed Raven coming towards him. She had her eyes downcast and she held a book at her side. He stopped to let her go by him. Their arms barely touched as she passed, but iy still sent a pleasant chill down his spine. Her skin was soft and cool. He grinned to himself as he watched her disappear as she rounded the corner.

The downstairs was empty, just as she liked it. She chose a booth and sat down. She opened her book and began to read. It wasn't even five minutes before she felt an overwhelming sense of another presence in the room. She slowly lowered her book away from her face. There was Richard sitting across from her in the booth, smiling. She would give anything to slap that stupid grin off his face.

Hesitantly, she decided to ignore him and lifted her book back up. She resumed her reading.

Richard couldn't believe it! She had totally ignored him. Any other girl would have started giggle and blush madly. In seeing this, he decided to push further.

Raven felt that same presence even stronger. She lowered the book once more, annoyed that her reading was disrupted twice now. Richard had now moved from across from her to next to her. She narrowed her eyes at him and sighed in aggravation. She opened her mouth to say something, but Richard got there first.

"What's with the face?" He still had that childish grin plastered on his face.

"What face? _This_ is my face!" She spat at him, bitterly.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you always looked pissed off and miserable all the time, like some Ice Queen…" He laughed at his oh-so witty remark.

Too far…

"You have five seconds to get the hell away from me, Grayson."

"See? Ice Queen."

Raven groaned and stood in her seat. She turned and stepped over the back of the booth into the adjoining one behind it. Hoping this would give Richard the message to get away, she went back to reading. But to no prevail he just got up and sat next to her again. She tried to concentrate on her book harder. Just ignore him…

Richard watched as she tensed up when he sat next to her. When she didn't say anything or give him any glares, he sat there and looked at her. He studied her as she sat reading her book. Her shoulder length black hair was layered in such a way, that the back was short and as it came towards the front, it got longer. Her bangs were parted to one side so that they fell in front of one of her eyes. Her eyes were a cold steel gray with a hint of blue and she had outlined them with heavy black eyeliner. Her straight jeans accentuated her long legs. And her black tank top showed off her body. His eyes followed down her arm and to her hands. Her long fingers looked so graceful, yet the black nail polish added a rebel look. She had hematite thumb ring on.

Raven tensed as she felt his eyes on her. She tried to focus on her book harder. But knowing that he was staring at her was so god damn annoying! She felt so self-conscience.

"Stop staring!" She shrieked.

"Sorry, I can't help looking at you." He winked at her smugly.

"Don't wink at me! I'm not some stupid girl that fall for your shit, Richard!" Raven was extremely insulted that he took her for one of those superficial girls he dated. How dare he undermine her that way!

"Hey don't blame those girls for liking me. What's not to like about me? I'm rich and good-looking." He winked again.

Raven closed her eyes trying to not wring his neck, though the image was quite amusing.

"Well, what about the things that really matter like, humility or dignity for Christ sakes!" Raven retorted.

Richard was taken back. Did girls really care about that anymore?

"Why do you look so surprised?" Raven asked enjoying the fact that she got to him. "I guess you aren't familiar with real girls who aren't fake, unlike those girls you hit on."

"What do you consider those girls I hit on?" He sounded mischievous.

"They're what _you_ cal 'hot'".

"You're hot." He said matter-of-factly.

"RICHARD GRAYSON!" She practically yelled. "Damn you're such an ass!"

"Move." She ordered. He backed out of the booth, all the time watching her.

She slid out of the booth after him.

She glared at Richard and then started to make for the stairs, but not before Richard shot his arm out to prevent her from going anywhere.

"What are you doing?" Raven growled through gritted teeth.

Richard stepped in front of her. He loved this. He was having so much fun making Raven angry.

Raven didn't like how close their bodies were. They only a few centimeters from touching. It was the first time she realized how much taller he was than her. He looked down at her with soft, laughing eyes. He started to chuckle, his chest moving with his laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asked skeptically.

Richard took a step closer. She could his cool breath on her face. It was actually refreshing…She wanted to step backward, but her legs wouldn't obey. Richard saw her weakness and leaned forwards and whispered in her ear, "You're so cute when you're mad."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: First off I would like to say how much appreciate your reviews!! Thanx! You have no idea! Than you! Second, I would like to comment on how Raven and Richard are depicted as pretty, I even hate it when people's stories have everyone flawless and so gorgeous. It's unreal. I mean I am not perfect I have flaws that lessen my complexion. And I hate reading things that make people so perfect. It's so depressing. So, sorry for that. Third, I would love reviews!!!! Even if you have all ready reviewed previous chapters…PLZ do it anyway. Tell what I can improve on. Lastly, So sorry for the wait, I was at my dad's and his Internet is down and then my mom's computer wasn't working and I ended up writing the entire thing over. Sorry for the inconvenience.

(A message to juntomatsu: You think you got away? glomps you…I think not!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

Raven stood there, right were Richard left her, completely stunned at the previous events. She played the prior happenings in her head. Richard had annoyed her and they had gotten in an argument. Then, somehow, she let him get close...really close to her…She reviewed her thoughts again just to make sure they weren't some weird dream…the weird thing was that she wasn't sure if this dream was a pleasant one, or a nightmare.

Richard lay in his top bunk bed, content with himself. He had gotten to Raven Roth, the Ice Queen. He had broken her. He had thoroughly enjoyed messing with Raven. But that wasn't the only thing that he enjoyed. He actually liked being with Raven. Her resentment towards him was rather refreshing and different.

Raven kept waiting for the anger to hit, but it never came. She just felt…well…it was a mix of feelings. She felt dizzy, in a good way. She felt confused. And she really felt disappointed in herself. Raven had tried to stay away from love because it was a waste of time and it almost always ended in heart brake. Plus, she wanted to protect herself from guys like Richard. They always used you whether it be to kiss-and-tell or to get back at their ex. Yet, despite this, she had given in and let Richard Grayson get to her.

She slowly picked up her book and walked towards the stairs. She knew that Richard was probably up there, but she would ignore…this time. She made sure to go slower than ever this time. As she climbed the stairs, Terra and Garfield came pounding down the stairs, laughing. Raven watched as, yet again, Terra didn't even lift an eye towards her so-called 'best friend'. At least Victor would be up there….

Trudging up the last few steps, Raven stopped in horror.

"No!" Raven objected loudly. "No, no, no!"

"Hey I tried to stop him." Victor defended himself from his bed where he read a sports magazine.

There, was Richard on the top bunk of Raven's bottom bunk. He winked at her again.

Raven rolled her eyes and fell against the wall. She sighed deeply and, clenching her fists, she walked to her bed, below Richard.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Did I get under your skin?" He teased.

Raven knew that he knew he had gotten to her. She could tell that he was proud of his feat from the look in his eyes as he watched her intently. She sunk in her bed and curled up to her side, towards the wall. She heard some rustling from above.

"Boo." Came Richard's voice.

She turned over with a huff and found that Richard had his head hung over his bedside. Raven stared at the floating upside down head. Raven noticed his eyes for the first time. They were a deep, brilliant blue. They actually were something worth looking at that was apart of Richard.

"Like my eyes?" Richard smiled as he realized what she was staring at.

Embarrassed Raven turned back around so he couldn't see her blush.

"You are so annoying!"

Richard laughed his annoying laugh, which made Raven even more on edge.

MEANWHILE…-------------------------------------------

"Bullshit!" Terra giggled as Garfield crossed his arms over his chest in frustration.

The two had found a check of cards and started to play B.S.

"Damn, you're good at this game." Garfield scooped up the remnant of his cards and waited for Terra to set her cards down.

"I'm so glad Victor asked me to come." Garfield smiled at Terra.

These cheesy lines actually worked on either of the two because they were to hung up on themselves then realizing how stupid they sounded.

"Me too." Terra blushed.

There was a moment of silence.

"Terra? You know your friend Raven…?" Garfield avoided her eyes.

"Yep, what about her?" Terra seemed not to notice Garfield's nervous face.

"Don't take this personally, but isn't she a bit weird to be hanging out with you?"

Terra, not wanting to disappoint her crush said only what _he_ wanted to hear.

"Well, she's different, but I don't want to turn her down. I mean then she'll feel left out and she needs me. I'm her only support."

The truth was, that Terra depended on Raven most of the time. Terra was the new kid in first grade and raven was the only one who eventually gave her the time of day. Terra just wanted Garfield to see her as the hero who saved the poor, helpless Raven.

"Just don't tell her, okay?" Terra asked.

"But she's so creepy. She's like emo, and it really creeps me out. Can we just, you know, stay away…?" Garfield's voice trailed off. He knew he was asking something big from Terra. But once again Terra wanted to please her crush.

"Oh, god it'd be no problem. I have actually been trying to get away from her. But she just keeps clinging to me. Like I said, I'm all she's got." Terra smiled widely.

---------------------------------------------------

Richard had moved from his bed to trying to tickle Raven who was swinging her fists at him every time he got within range.

"Ooo! Almost got me that time!" Richard taunted as he dodged another punch.

"Ok, that's it." Raven yelled sliding out of her bed.

Richard laughed at her anger. He backed away from her. Victor laughed at the two from his bed and then closed his curtains so he could read in peace.

"Whoa, easy now." Richard chuckled again. Raven had backed him into a corner. Even though she was shorter, she was staring him down.

"Why won't you take me seriously and leave me be?" Raven asked folding her arms.

"I already told you. You're cute when you're mad." Richard shrugged.

"Well, you better start taking me seriously!" Raven was poking him rather hard on his chest to make her point.

"Or what? You'll poke me to death?" He said grabbing her hands to stop her. But he didn't let go of them.

"Let go, Grayson." Raven warned.

Instead, he bent down and lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder. She started screaming. Though it wasn't Raven's type to be the screaming one, she couldn't stand for Richard to get that close to her. She had already made that mistake earlier. She started to kick and pound her fists on his back.

"Thanks for the massage, Rae." Richard said walking down the stairs with her.

"Don't call me Rae!" She pouted.

She started to squirm more as he landed on the bottom floor.

"Put me down!" Raven pleaded.

"Ok."

As soon as those words came out of Raven's mouth, she wished she hadn't. Richard let her slip a little her body falling closer towards the floor.

"Richard!" Raven screamed.

He let her slip a bit more, this time a little more than the last. Raven frantically clung to his neck. She groped to stay up and away from the ground.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Richard laughed as he held her by her hips. He started to set her down, but stopped half way, so he was holding her in front of him with his arms wrapped around her waist.

As he held Raven in front of him, he realized something deep down. He actually like being around this girl, not because it was fun to tease her and see he get mad, but because he liked her personality and her uniqueness. He loved that she didn't fall for him the instant she saw him because of his looks, or money. But he was very impressed with himself that he actually had that maturity to like a girl for more than look and status.

Raven was looking into his eyes when she turned three shades of pink when she realized her hands were still draped over his shoulders and neck.

In a desperate attempt to get away she placed both hands on his chest and pushed. He lost his footing for a little but recovered. It still loosened his grip and Raven got away. Damn it! Not again, he keeps wiggling his way into Raven's personal body space. She hastily ascended the stairs to get away from the others eyes. Victor, who had come down to see what the noise was had joined Terra and Garfield in their card game. She reached the top but heard Richard coming up after her.

"Hold up! Where are you going?" Richard laughed again, grabbing her wrists and pulling her back towards him, playfully.

"I'm getting away from you." She said angrily, except she let a little too much weakness slip into her tone. And it was real, she felt weak when she was around him. He had this power over her that made her legs weak and her cheeks blush.

He pulled her in towards him. He could feel her limitations melt away. Richard took advantage of her weakness and allowed himself to brush her soft skin lightly.

Raven shivered at his touch, even though she liked it. And she hated herself for that.

"Why do you want to get away from me?" He asked.

Raven jumped back from Richard.

"That! I keep letting myself submit to you!" Raven's voice broke it's usually monotone sound and let a lot of frustration.

"And what's so bad about that?" Richard actually looked hurt!

Could he be serious?

"Because you can't actually mean it!"

"Mean what?" Richard stepped forward. Raven stepped backward.

"The only reason why you're taunting me is because you can't stand that I won't pay any attention to you!" Raven sounded like a little child whining.

"So, you think that _I_ can't actually like _you_? Why? Are you too good for me?"

"No, Richard! _You're_ to good for me!"

Richard was completely taken off guard with that one.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the most popular guy in Jump High. Why the hell would you even like me, the outcast, even the smallest bit! Yeah, I have more dignity than you and more maturity, but…"

Raven was cut off by Richard who had suddenly thrust himself at her and pressed his lips to hers. Raven was too surprised to move. She was caught in a corner, literally. He had her in an actual corner. Her body was pressed up against a wall and had Richard in front of her. One of his hands was on her arm and the other was caressing her neck.

She could feel his muscular chest as he pushed, gently on her. But she didn't notice this because she was a teenage girl with raging hormones. No, it was much different. Raven felt safe in his arms. And that was something she hadn't felt in the longest time. She felt warm when he touched her.

Richard couldn't even believe what he had done. He was kissing Raven! He just got so caught up in the moment. But it did feel right…somehow it did feel extremely right.

He could feel her fragile frame tense the moment he touched his lips to hers and for a moment, he thought she would pull away. He was surprised, and grateful, when she didn't.

Her skin was so incredibly soft, like no body had ever touched it. She smelled like lavender.

The train lurched as it hit a bump. The two teens broke the kiss and toppled onto the floor. Richard was still holding her. He was smiling his crooked half smile.

Raven looked comfortable and surprised at the same time. She stared at Richard and then sat up. Richard followed her.

"Did we…" Raven began. Yet, again Richard cut her off.

"Kiss. Yeah."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: I know this short, but I have shit load of homework I have to do so I don't have to do it over Easter Vacation! Thanks a million for the review people. You rock my sox!!! Keep the reviews up!

A message to Zarola: Thanks for keeping up with my stories. I immediately recognized your name! Thanx for the support!

A message to Tuli-Susi: Actually, our end of the year party is what sparked this idea. We are taking a train to Great America. Thanx sooooooo much for your review!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

"Whoa. What's going up here?" Victor stared at the two.

"Nothing." Raven said, rising to her feet.

Richard followed her action. He had a smile dancing on his face.

"Okaaaay." Victor turned to go back down the stairs.

Raven all of a sudden started to feel self-conscience. She looked after Victor nervously. She wasn't sure that letting him kiss her was such a good idea. Or that letting herself kiss him was a good idea. She had opened herself up to vulnerability the moment she let their lips meet. She mentally kicked herself for being so weak. This is exactly what she didn't want.

Richard saw Raven's happiness drain from her face. He noticed uncertainty cloud her expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Raven turned to look at him. She was silent for a moment before answering.

"Nothing." Her was voice quiet.

Damn it! Why does her voice have to be so emotionless? It makes it so hard for me to know what she's feeling.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"They ok?" Terra asked picking up the cards that had fallen on the floor because the bump the train had gone over.

"They're were on the floor together…it was weird." Victor shrugged.

"Yeah, that it weird…" Terra replied.

"I'm going to go find which car is the dining car." Victor excused himself and exited the car.

Garfield looked at Terra.

"So what I was going to say before Victor came back down was, I want to thank you." Terra began. "Thank you for showing me the real Raven. Before you pointed it out to me, I never noticed how fake she was. She's so dark and not normal she is. God, she's such a freak!"

"Hey, no problem. I just want to protect you." He smiled sheepishly.

Terra blushed slightly.

LATER THAT NIGHT…+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Raven was laying on her bed in her pajamas, a pair of boxers and a black tank top. Richard was getting ready for bed in the bathroom, so she was by herself.

"Oh, why?" Raven asked herself, turning on her side. "Why was I so weak towards him?"

The honest truth was that Raven still wasn't convinced that Richard was sincere. She wasn't sure that maybe he was just trying to get to her because it was all a game to him. And even if it wasn't then, the relationship would have to end sometime and she would be left broken hearted. It was a no win situation. I mean, it's like what she said before, Richard was way, way above her in the social status. It's not like she minded being invisible, but still. It's not very realistic of a popular guy like Richard to like her.

"This was my fault…" She scolded herself.

Raven did have any dinner. She had watched the others eat as she debated her problem. Now, lying on her bed, her stomach churned with the movement of the train. She had made another mistake by not eating. She curled in a ball and held her stomach, trying to muffle the hungry growls.

Terra was already in her bed across the room with Garfield above her, who was telling rather pathetic jokes, which made Terra giggle. Victor was already asleep. His snores were quiet, but Raven knew from past experience that they'd get louder…a lot louder.

Richard came back up the stairs. His hair was wet and the spikes were gone. His black hair clung to his face. He had no shirt on, showing off his brawny chest and torso. He had on a pair of pajama pants.

Raven turned the other way so she couldn't see Richard. She couldn't let herself see how totally cute he was, she'd hate herself even more.

Richard saw Raven turn the other way and decided not to say anything. He just climbed into his bed.

'She is so complicated…I hope I didn't scare her away or something.' Richard thought to himself. 'God Damn it, all of a sudden, having the reputation of a popular, asshole is coming back to bite me in the ass!'

Raven had a hard time falling asleep. She was trying to think up a way to get herself out of this situation. And when she did finally fell asleep, she had a nightmare. It was so bizarre, it was her usual nightmare with her dad hanging himself, all the while mumbling how much he hated his daughter for killing his wife. And then his struggled as his neck snapped and the dead silence that followed…but there was something new about this dream. When the scene changed from the ten-year-old Raven weeping on the floor in front of her father's body to in an apartment…one she didn't recognize. But there was something that was very comforting about it all. Richard was hugging her as she cried. He was gently rocking back and forth and telling her soothing words.

Raven woke up rested. She blinked and opened one eye.

"Boo!" Richard yelled, popping up from below Raven's bed.

Raven gave a little yelp.

"Richard!" Raven yelled. She tried to look angry, but she was laughing in the inside.

"Good morning." He laughed. "The others are at breakfast. We should join them soon."

Raven threw the blankets of her and slid out of her bed.

"Just hold up…" Raven said grabbing some clothes and heading downstairs to change in the bathroom.

Richard followed her down the stairs and sat in the booth waiting for her to come out.

Fifteen minutes later, she opened the door and stepped out.

"Ok, let's go." Raven said.

They made their way to the next car. They walked down the narrow hallway of each car. Raven walked a little behind him. She was unsure about if she should be close to him or keep away.

Apparently, Richard saw her discomfort and he slowed to her pace. He put his arm around her waist and held her close. Raven wasn't sure if she should pull away or let him hold her to him like that. She remembered her dream last night and decided to let him.

They walked in silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was a very comfortable silence. They kept walking until they reached the dining car.

"Hey you guys! Over here!" Victor called, waving his hand to get their attention.

They sat down in the booth together.

Raven noticed that Terra was looking at her strangely. Then she leaned over and whispered something in Garfield's ear. Raven looked away.

Raven had a few pieces of toast and an apple. Most of the time she listened to the other four laughing and talking, but she was all too aware of the glares she got from Terra and occasionally Garfield.

After breakfast the class was gathered in the lounge car and the teacher talked to them about the schedule. There was bingo from 9:00 am-10:30 am. There was poker at 11:30 am-12:00 am. And then there was lunch at 12:30.

"What do you want to do today?" Richard asked as they walked back to their room.

"I don't care, actually." Raven said quietly.

"How about, we just hang out together." Richard said as he walked through the door to their train car.

Richard turned around to Raven. He placed both hands on her shoulders.

Raven smiled and then turned back around and went up stairs.

"I'll be up here, relaxing for a bit."

Richard thought her actions to be a little odd, but dismissed it.

Raven picked up her iPod and placed the earphones in each ear and scrolled down her list of songs until she found one that suited her mood. Raven did that. She listened to music that reflected her mood. She closed her eyes. She subconsciously (yes, I know it's hard but…) climbed in the bed above hers, Richard's.

An hour later Richard decided to check on Raven. He came to the top of the steps and noticed that Raven was in his bed. He laughed to himself and walked over to where she was sleeping. He looked at her breathe in and out and how her face was so calm.

"Stop looking at me like that…" Raven groaned.

"Oh, sorry." Richard was embarrassed that she knew he was watching her. "Were you awake this entire time?"

"Obviously." Raven said. "What time is it?"

"It's around 9:00 am…"

Raven threw her legs over the side of the bed.

"Here, let me help you down." Richard offered. He held her by her waist and let her place her hands on his shoulders. He lifted her up and down on the floor. But he didn't let go. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ears. She smiled at his gentle touch. Richard leaned in a little but Raven, knowing what was coming next, leaned the rest of the way in. Their lips met and that pleasurable chill rolled down Raven's spine. She let herself go a little further than last time and placed her hands on his chest. Richard had one hand on the small of her back. The other cupped her face. His tongue was massaging hers and Raven felt that same sense of comfort she felt in her dream.

Raven liked it when he held her close to him…She leaned in further.

'Please, let this Richard be the real one…' Raven thought to herself.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: I am sooooo sorry that this was so short. But I have to pack to go on vacation. So I might not be updating for a week (not because I'm packing, but because I'll be gone.) I feel like an idiot saying thanks for the reviews every time I finish a chapter, but how else do I express my gratitude towards you guys? Ummm…how do I say this so it doesn't sound so cliché? YOU ROCK! THANKS!

A message to Rachel: Thanks so much. Seriously, you made my day.

A message to Zarola: That's ok, at least you like the story. Thanks anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

Raven and Robin were sitting in one of the booths in their train car across from each other. Robin had made up his own little game. He would try to coax Raven into actually having a conversation with him. He would ask her a few questions and try –notice the try- to get more than a "yes" or "no" out of her.

While Raven half listened to Robin she recollected the day's events. They had indeed spent the day together. A simple game of give-me-back-my-book evolved into a catch-me-if-you-can game. Robin would run ahead of raven and hold out the book as if to give it back. Then snatched it out of her reach when she lounged at it. Even when she finally caught up to him, he had held it high above her head and laughed as she took on the characteristics of a kitty cat standing on it's haunches pawing at a ball that hangs off a string. After a while, Raven gave up and stomped off only to have Robin catch up to her and teasingly hugged her from behind, all the while laughing through his crooked half smile.

Then the two explored the train's exciting and adventure filled terrain. They ended up finding their way to a deserted cargo car. It was cold so Robin wrapped his long arm around Raven who shyly leaned against his warm body. They spent their afternoon in the empty car…well there was a few boxes with god knows what, but the point is that there was nobody else beside the two. Raven listened obediently to Richard talk about his life and his step dad. His voice was soothing and quiet. He shifted so that her leaned on a box. Raven, not wanting his body warmth to drain, she scooted closer and laid her head in his lap. He caringly placed his hand on her head and began to softly stroke her hair. Not surprisingly, she drifted off to a sleep.

When Raven woke up, Richard was asleep. She looked up at his face.

'This can't be true. He's a freaking Greek god compared to me!' She started to doubt.

She slowly got up without waking Richard. She walked to the side of the car. All of sudden she had a burning desire to breathe fresh air. She pulled the huge steel sliding door a little. It barely budged. She tugged on it a little more. It was easier that time. She kept tugging until it was opened a few feet. The air rushed in and tickled her face. She smiled. The scenery passed by at high speed. The trees blurred into one big color of blotchy green.

'Oh, god I've made a mistake! He doesn't like me. This is some sick dare…' She sighed.

Raven felt sudden warmth and felt arms wrap around her waist. She didn't have to turn to know who it was.

Feeling uneasy, Raven twisted out of his grip. She smiled half-heartedly.

"Let's go." She said escaping this awkward moment.

Raven made sure to keep her distance while walking back.

Richard watched her as she walked in front of him.

'Why is she so cautious? Did I do something?' He found himself wondering.

They had sat in a booth and Richard, trying to break through the new layer of ice that Raven had shielded herself with, started his made up game of prying at Raven until she spoke.

"Fine! I'll speak!" Raven shouted in desperation to get Richard to stop.

"Yes!" He wore his cocky grin.

"Would you stop smiling!" Raven pouted.

Richard waited for her to speak… But Terra and Garfield walked in. Victor came in behind them with a broad smile.

"Howdy ya'll! I just had the best round of poker! Look!" He beamed as he held up a fist full of cash.

"Congrats, Vic." Richard complimented.

"Let's all go play cards!" Victor proposed.

"I could go for a round of cards." Richard said getting out of his seat. He dragged Raven up stairs.

The group was sitting on the floor in a squished circle. Victor delta out the cards for poker. Terra glared at Raven from across the small circle. Raven looked away. She had no idea what the hell was wrong with her best friend….well…was she really her friend now? Raven could feel her eyes on her as she sat there. They burned holes into her skin. She couldn't take it.

"I'll sit this one out." Raven said. Just a hint of sadness coated her tone.

Terra leaned into Garfield and whispered something. Raven could feel her heart slowing. Her throat tensed. What had she done? Had Terra actually forsaken Raven, her best friend, for Garfield?

Raven leaned against the wall. She tilted her head back so it rested on the wall. She sighed heavily, a little to heavily. Terra heard it and snapped.

"That's it! I can't take it!" Terra screamed jumped to her feet. "Yes, we know you're there. You don't have to sigh to loudly to get our attention. We notice you. What the hell is your problem?"

Raven almost tripped at Terra's screaming. She froze like jack rabbits do when they're being hunted. She was so shocked.

"W-what do you mean?" Raven stuttered.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? I'm so sick of you, Raven! You're so creepy and dark. And you think it's okay to wear you emotions on your forehead! Guess what Raven? WE DON"T CARE! Stop acting to depressed and helpless nobody is going to help you, nobody wants to help!"

Tears stung Raven's eyes. She fought with all her might. Is this how Terra always viewed her? Is this how others viewed her? Her throat closed and she couldn't make any sounds. She just stood there and stared at Terra's angry face. It was then Raven became aware that they were in front of everyone else. Suddenly, she became extremely embarrassed. She could feel herself become smaller, more insignificant.

"W-what?" That was all she could think to say. She was confused…really confused.

"Stop playing stupid! You know what I'm talking about. You're just mad because I figured out you petty little game. Well, ya know what? I am not falling for you crap. Go cry somewhere else because we don't want to hear how poor and helpless and how you have such a sob story. Cry me a river cause I don't give a shit!" Terra yelled. Then she stomped down the stairs. She slammed her fists into the wall whiling yelling. Raven winced at the sound. She opened her eyes to find the rest of the guys staring at her. She grew exceedingly uncomfortable. It was too quiet, which was unusual for Raven. She looked at Richard. He looked ashamed for some unknown reason. Victor looked surprised and empathetic. Garfield was looking at the ground and looking a bit guilty. Raven stared at him, forcing him to look at her. His eyes were down cast.

"I'll go down there…" Garfield said nervously.

'Crap.' Raven thought to herself sinking into her bunk and drawing the curtains. She buried her faced deep into the pillow and pulled her covers above her head and started to cry. She tried to muffle her whimpers but Richard heard her. He motioned for Victor to leave. He smiled understandingly and left. Richard quietly opened the curtains. He knew she would be embarrassed for him to see her like that, but he didn't care, she needed a friend right now. He crawled in next to her. He could feel her move away.

"Just go away…I'm fine." Raven tried to mask her wavering voice.

But he didn't leave. Instead he carefully wrapped his arm about her and pulled her into his chest. He could feel her body heave with every cry.

"She's wrong. You do the exact opposite of wearing your emotions for all to see. You hide them. I know-everyone can tell that you are not ok." He whispered.

Raven turned into him and cried into his shoulder. Yes, she was embarrassed because she never cried in front of anyone. But no, she didn't feel like she shouldn't cry. She somehow felt that it was ok to be comforted by another.

Richard pushed her chin up with is finger so that she was looking straight into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. His lips landed on a falling tear and he pulled back to wipe the rest away. He smiled kindly and then pulled her back into his body. She let him snuggle up to her. She stopped crying and she could feel that dream she had the other night come alive. He was there for her. And she knew it and accepted it. He was a true friend.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A/N: I know this was short but I have a shit load of homework. I mean my teachers are merciless. I have tests, essays, a speech, and a quiz…wait two quizzes. UGHHHH! Thanx to all my supporters, I love you! You rock! I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

It was an hour until the train would arrive at its destination. Raven had grown to hate Terra as Terra had towards Raven. Garfield was unusually quiet and looking just a bit guilty. Richard was more of a friend than ever. He let Raven had her space while at the same time comforting her when she allowed it. Victor was also being a good friend to Raven. Raven had insisted that the two not worry over her, but they had graciously persisted on cheering up Raven. Despite all of Richard's generosity, Raven was still skeptical of his love towards her.

It may seem as though Raven is taking this too harshly, but Terra had been Raven's best friend since kindergarten. She had been the one who brought hot chocolate to Raven when she was sick. Terra had been the one who wrote her essays for her when she was too stressed with home life. She had been there for Raven when her father committed suicide…

Garfield and Terra were off somewhere doing who knows what. Victor and Richard were tossing a football back and forth. Raven was reading a little ways out off the crossfire.

"What do you think we are going do when we get there?" Richard asked no one in particular, as he threw a perfect a spiral.

"I don't know, but we will have fun!" Victor exclaimed.

Richard smiled.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"You were so right! I can't believe I didn't see right through her!" Terra said looking at Garfield.

He simply smiled. But it was an unsure smile.

"Boy, I sure told her." Terra chuckled. "Creep…" Terra mumbled before taking a sip of her ice water.

"Let's go get ready to leave." Garfield suggested.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The train stopped in front of the train station (convenient, I know.) The class departed from the train and met outside. The teacher reminded them of their plan. They would proceed to the hotel to drop off their luggage and get situated. Then they'd break up in groups depended on where they wanted to go.

The drive to the hotel was awkward. Raven and Richard sat together. But because Raven was growing uncomfortable with every good deed towards her that Richard did, she scooted as far away from his as possible. She could feel the tension grow as his eyes burned into her. She knew his was looking at her and wondering what the hell her problem was.

When they arrived, Raven ended up getting a suite shared with Victor. Of course there was two beds. Richard had to share a suite with Terra and Garfield. Gag, I know. Raven opened the door to suite number 316. Victor threw his suitcase on his bed. Raven hastily unpacked. Victor tapped on her door.

"Come in, Vic." Raven said turning to face him.

"Hey, Rae." He said quietly. He walked towards her and gave he a friendly bear hug. She lightly hugged him back.

"It's ok. I'm ok." Raven assured him.

"You know that I think of you as my little sister." Victor's large hands where gently rubbing her back.

'Oh my god, he is so sweet. He's the only one who cares…or at least honestly shows it.'

"I'm so lucky." Raven replied.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

'This is so screwed up.' Richard thought walking into the suite he was sharing with Terra and Garfield.

Terra glared at Richard before closing the door to her room. Since there were two rooms per suite, Richard and Garfield had to share a room. Richard joined Garfield in the small room.

"Hey roomy." Garfield offered.

Richard gave a weak smile in reply.

Richard left the room without even opening his suitcase. He grabbed his room key and left. He walked down the hall until he found room 316. He knocked a couple of times before he heard the doorknob being turned.

"Hey, dude. What's up?" Victor asked.

"Get Raven and let's go somewhere."

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

A/N: Again so sorry for the shortness, but I still got the next chapter up! Keep the reviews coming. I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really APRECIATE IT!!!!!!! Thanx! Until next time….


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

"But where do you want to go?" Victor asked Richard as the two friends stood in the doorway of room 316.

"We can sneak passed the teacher and take a taxi and go to a club." Richard said it matter-of-factly.

"Well, how do we get passed the teacher?" Victory asked sounding a little more enthusiastic about the whole plan.

"We'll tell him that Raven doesn't feel well and that she would feel comfortable if we stayed with her. Then he will be forced to leave us. Of course he will have a hotel staff member watched after us."

"And then what?"

"Well…I already worked my magic on one of the female staff members when we arrived. She couldn't resist my charm." Richard looked so arrogant at this moment that if Raven had been there, she would have hit him.

"Tch, yeah right. Like your looks alone got her to give into to you." Victor teased.

"Okay, so I might have slipped a fifty…two fifty's." Richard admitted.

"You've been planning this since the shuttle ride, haven't you?"

"Guilty as charged…" Richard smiled.

Victor laughed.

"So how about we go get Rae?" Richard asked with a wink.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"That is the biggest bull shit." Raven scoffed at the two boy's plan. "One, it'll never work. That worker you oh-so-cleverly bribed will most likely tell. Two, why would I go clubbing?"

Raven had a point. She wasn't a big party animal.

Victor opened his mouth to respond, but Richard cut him off.

"Let me handle this. One, yes it will work because…let's just say I have my ways. And two, I know you want to. But it's ok, I won't force you to admit it." Richard smiled and then winked at Raven who narrowed her eyes at him.

Victor, who had been watching the two converse, was now laughing quite hard.

"Why are you laughing?" Raven asked, a little irritated.

"I can't believe that Richard gets so many girls with the way he talks."

Raven chuckled in the truth that Victor had pointed out.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Richard said in defense, his tone carrying a hint of whining.

Raven and Victor ignored him as they walked into their separate rooms to change.

"I'll be out here…waiting."

Raven wasn't too sure what to wear because she didn't go to clubs often (more like never.). But it's not like she was stressed about it either. She just chose the first thing she touched. Well, the second. The first thing she touched was her swimsuit. She put on one of her few mini skirts. It was a pleated black one. And it was not a slutty length. It suited Raven. It was not short, short but it showed off her long legs all the same. She slipped on a pair of black fishnets and knee high platform boots. She then slipped a short sleeve black shirt with a long sleeved white shirt with thumbholes underneath the black one.

She looked at herself in her hotel room mirror and outlined her entire eye with eyeliner. She stepped back to look at herself.

"Yep, definitely scary enough to keep guys away." She smiled to herself.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Well, the plan had worked. The staff worker had kept it on the down-low. Victor had flagged down a taxicab. With his height and long arms, it was easy for a taxi to spot him. Richard had heard about a good club that unlawfully ignored I.D. Plus all that Richard had to do was run the fact by the bouncer that he was Richard Grayson, son of Bruce Grayson, billionaire of Gotham.

When they pulled along side the sidewalk, Richard was the one to pay the man before opening the door to the cab and exiting. The three waited in the long line to enter the club. An hour passed by and the sky became darker. Raven had been quiet while the two guys talked about sports. Or was it girls. Well, whatever boys talk about. She grew increasingly uncomfortable as her eyes scanned the line of teenagers and young adults. Everyone looked too happy and wild…and then there was her. The loner.

'Damn, why'd I let Richard and Vic drag me here?'

Some asshole bumped into Raven. She crashed into the wall. She tried to be invisible so that she wouldn't attract any embarrassing attention. It helped that she was already invisible to start with.

They reached the end of the line. Richard was so relaxed as he flashed his I.D that said his full name. The bouncer raised his eyebrow in realization of who it was and stepped aside to let the three go.

"Let's get this party started!" Richard's fervor for the party life sometimes scared Raven. She never really hung around with a wild group so this was all new to her.

The club was dim but you could just make out the silhouettes of the people dancing out in the middle, their body meshing into one. The music was loud and the base was pounding in Raven's ears. There were lights that flashed over the crowd like a spotlight. The bar was to the side of them and some booths were on the other side of the bar. It was hard to hear each other over the hum of music so you had to shout; even if the person you were talking to were just a couple feet away.

To Raven's surprise, she kind of found a rush in the scene…KIND OF. She liked the fact that it was dimly lit so it would be hard for people to notice her. And the crowds and crowds of people just disguised her even more.

'Maybe I'll just slip away when Victor and Richard aren't looking.' Even though she found some interest in the club scenery, she still had a hard time with being around the buzz of people. She was what you call an introvert. She hates the thought of being with a crowd of people.

Raven saw an open booth. She motioned for the others to follow. She slid into the seat and propped her head on her hand. She felt just a tad dizzy. The mobs of people that were packed to tightly that they bumped into each other constantly, was overwhelming for Raven. Like I said, this was her first time. She looked up to find that she was alone. She abruptly turned around in her seat to search for the two missing guys.

'They must've lost me in this crowd.' Raven thought, but she found it hard to believe considering that the walk from the entrance to the booth was nothing. She turned back around and laid her head down, her arms making a pillow.

'They'll find me.' Raven told herself.

"Hey." Came a voice from beside Raven.

'Oh crap.' Raven thought.

She carefully lifted her head. Standing beside her was a guy that looked to be about 18. He was grinning and held two glasses of what she could only assume was alcoholic.

"Want some company?" He didn't wait for an answer. He slid into the seat in front of her. He coolly lifted his arm and rested on the back of the booth behind him.

"Um…actually I am just here alone." Raven meant that as an, 'I'm not looking to meet anyone' type of thing, but this was a club. You never came to clubs just to be alone.

"That's why I'm here. To keep you company." He slid the drink to Raven.

'This is unbelievable. I hope those two find me soon.' Raven hoped.

"Does this have alcohol in it?" Raven pointed to the glass in front of her.

"Sex on the beach." He replied taking a sip of his beverage.

Raven mind reeled from his sentence.

"What?" Raven was appalled that this guy would just out and say something so sensual.

"The drink. It's called sex on the beach."

Her heart slowed to its normal pace.

"Oh." Raven mentally kicked herself.

"So what's your name, baby?" He leaned in across the table.

'This guy can't be for real. Baby?' She laughed at how pathetic this guy was.

Raven came back to her senses. She decided it was time to end this little 'get together'.

"None of your business. Now leave me alone!" Raven shouted.

"Playing hard to get? I know this game."

"Ugh. You won't stop!"

"Nope."

It was too dark to see what he was doing, but Raven was pretty sure it looked something like he was smiling from ear to ear at how "clever" he was.

"Wanna go back to my place?" He leaned closer. Raven scooted as far back as the seat would let her. 'Oh my god! He has got to be drunk!' He leaned over the table even more. Their faces a short distance apart. Raven franticly moved. She slid out of the booth.

But as she turned to walk away, she felt a big hand with a firm grip wrap around her wrist. Her heart skipped a beat. This freak is touching her! She did what seemed just. She spun around and slugged him square in the face.

"Now leave me alone you-" Her voiced trailed off as she realized her mistake.

"OH MY GOD! I am so sorry, Richard!"

"I know you hate me…but…" At least he had a sense of humor even when he got slugged.

Richard was holding his nose.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were this guy who was hitting on me so I freaked out."

"Hold on. A guy hit on you. Where? Who?"

"Never mind. Just come on. I'll get some ice." Raven grabbed his wrist and lead him through the crowd to the bar.

"Hey, what can I get you?" Asked the bar tender wiping out a glass.

"I just want some ice." She replied.

He nodded and bent down.

Raven pulled Richard to the counter and sat him on one of the stools. Even when he sat down he was a little taller than she was. He was still holding his nose.

"Here, tilt your head back so the blood stops flowing." Raven said softly. She gently tipped his head back. The bar tender passed her a cup full of ice.

"Can I get a few napkins too?" She asked, noticing that Richard's nose was bleeding pretty badly.

Raven felt so guilty. She had seriously slugged the wrong guy. I guess she was as scary as she thought in her clothing.

"Where's Vic?" She asked.

"He's in the bathroom. I told him to meet us by the water fountains over there." Richard pointed to a far corner.

The bar tended came back with two hand fulls of napkins. Raven took a few and lightly pulled his hand away from his nose. It was defiantly bloody.

"Sorry." Raven said again.

"Don't worry about it." Richard said kindly.

Raven handed him the napkin. He held it to his nose. She took another napkin and then snatched an ice cube from the cup. She spread it on the napkin until it had melted and the napkin was damp. She held up his free hand and began to wipe away the blood.

"Why didn't you just get water?" Richard inquired noticing the cup of ice.

"Cause this way, I can also chew on the ice." She smiled at how dorky that sounded. He laughed as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"What? I like sucking on ice…" She said, popping one in her mouth.

Raven took the bloody napkin from Richard and handed him another.

"Does it hurt?" She still felt guilty.

"No. I'm fine, seriously." He insisted.

"Hey, ya'll…Wow, what happen to you, dude?" Victor said returning from the bathroom.

"How'd you find us?" Richard ignored his question.

"I looked…" Victor teased. "But seriously, what happened?"

"I ACCIDENTLY punched Richard…" She emphasized the accidentally so Victor would know that she did it unintentionally.

"Ooooh! Richard was slugged by a girl." Victor laughed. Richard took away the napkin for a few seconds to make a face at Victor.

Victor leaned against the bar's counter. He ordered a beer. It's a good thing Victor looks older than he really is. Well, close enough.

Richard removed the napkin from his nose. The bleeding had stopped. Raven had just finished cleaning the dried blood off of his hand. He looked down at her. Raven looked away. She still wasn't sure about Richard and she didn't want to let herself slip again.

Victor nudged Richard. He was caught off guard as Victor elbowed him. Richard turned his head to look at Victor.

"Check it out!" Victor whispered excitedly as he pointed to a group of girls. One of the giggling girls smiled at him. He gave a little wave and wink. "Excuse me." Victor grabbed his beer and made his way to the girl who had smiled at him.

Richard turned his attention back to Raven. He took Raven's fragile hand in his strong hand. Raven tense at his touch. She looked at him with surprised eyes that actually looked like they held a hint of fright. Richard was surprised at this emotion that he saw in her eyes.

"Why are you scared of me?" He asked in his serious voice.

Raven hesitated at his question. She was so used to him being the goof off, and now he looked so solemn.

"I-It's not you. I'm not…afraid…of you…" Raven said looking away again.

"Then why do you like me one second and then avoid me the next?" Richard was gently rubbing Raven's hand with his thumb.

Raven had to think about it for a minute before answering him.

"I guess I am afraid. But not of you…I just haven't…" Raven stopped realizing how stupid she sounded.

"What?" Richard asked.

Raven knew exactly what she wanted to say. She was afraid because she had never been in an honest relationship where the guy loved her just as much as she loved him. It was always that she couldn't have him because she was…well…Raven. Nobody ever really accepted her because she was different. It's not that she was feeling sorry for herself, she just was being careful.

"Are you for real, Richard?" She looked into his eyes. She had to know.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you, Richard Grayson, actually like me, Raven Roth."

Richard smiled down at her and pulled her closer. He stood up and leaned in.

"Why? Is that so unbelievable?" He breathed into her ear. She didn't answer. His lips were on hers before she could even try to answer.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. It's not longest but it's definitely longer than the previous. Thank you for the kind reviews. THANK YOU!!!! Sorry again for the shortness of the prevous chapters…homework sucks.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

Raven had become overwhelmed at Richard's actions to her question. It was just what she secretly wanted. She was beaming inside, as hard as it was to believe. She honestly had given up on guys and childish crushes. She was trying to protect herself. But now she didn't have to. She had Richard.

Richard smiled mischievously at Raven. He began to drag her towards the dance floor. Raven protested at first. She resisted his pull. But in the end, he won. They ended up in the middle of the dance floor. Raven became suddenly aware of the music. The base was surrounding her and she could feel the beat. Her heart started to pump faster. It was awesome!

Raven moved closer to Richard. She hadn't really danced before, so she was just kind of doing what the rest of the people around her were doing.

Richard was really proud that he got through to Raven and that she was comfortable with him now. Hell, she was so comfortable that she was rubbing up on him. He was enjoying her body warmth and the fact that it was Raven with him, not his usual blonde bimbo. He smiled to himself. He let his hands slide down her side to her hips.

Raven felt his hands slide down her. She shivered, but she liked it. She moved even closer. Her back was up against his chest. His hands wrapped around her waist.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

An hour later Raven was actually…brace yourself…laughing. She was laughing at Richard impersonation of Michael Jackson's thriller. Of course it could have been because she had two beers. To any other person, that would have sounded little, but Raven drank nothing but tea, water, and occasionally soda.

Victor had joined them with his new girlfriend her picked up by the bar.

As Raven looked around at her friends all smiling and laughing, she realized that she was doing the same. She was happy. The only thing that was missing was Terra…the old Terra, her best friend.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The group of three headed back to the hotel merry and semi drunk. Victor proudly held up the torn napkin that girl gave him. It had her number written on it.

"It's probably fake." Richard teased.

"Shut up, dude." Victor retorted.

Richard had his arm around Raven. She was half awake. Nevertheless, she wore a smile on her face. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Richard looked down at Raven cuddled into his side. He looked out the window. He felt so different. I mean sure, him being a guy and all, he loved being the most popular guy that every girl…and even probably some guys…wanted to make out with. He could have any girl he wanted. But all of a sudden when he was with Raven, he felt…as cliché and silly as it sounds…he felt complete.

The taxi pulled up along side the hotel entrance. Richard helped Raven out of the car. If it weren't for his support, she probably would have lost balance and crashed on the sidewalk.

Victor thanked the driver and paid him. He then caught up with the other two. Richard opened the glass door and waited for his friends to enter.

The lobby was clear. No teachers or students anywhere in sight. He asked the front desk person for Ally Adams, the employee he bribed earlier. The front desk person said he would get her. They waited on the couch. Victor was still staring at the scrap of napkin when Ms. Adams came in.

She smiled at Richard.

"Is the class back?" Richard asked.

"Well…" She looked at her watch. "Mr. McHugh said he would be back around 9:30 p.m." She answered.

"Thank you." Richard said as he stood up.

They made their way to the elevator. Victor hit the up button.

"Did ya'll have fun?" He asked.

"Loads…" Raven tired. It sounded sarcastic but it was only because she was worn out.

Richard smiled at Raven's drained manner. He chuckled quietly. The elevator's metal doors parted. They stepped inside. Raven pushed the 4th floor button.

They three reached room 316 and entered. Raven sat on the couch while the guys grabbed a glass of water. They joined Raven on the couch and flipped on the TV. Victor kicked off his shoes and propped his feet on the coffee table in front of them.

"Ewww, Victor put back on your shoes! Your feet stink!" Raven teased hitting him with a pillow.

"Okay…then." He said picking up a pillow. "PILLOW FIGHT!"

Richard backed away to watch the two.

Raven jumped up on the couch, trying to defend herself against Victor's oncoming attacks. She was laughing so hard she could barely swing the pillow.

Richard started to laugh uncontrollably.

"If only Victor was a girl, it'd be girl on girl pillow fight!" He screamed joining in on the fun.

Raven grabbed Victor's pillow. He surprisingly let go, probably because he was laughing so hard. She now had two pillows. She jumped up and down on the couch in victory.

"I'm the queen at pillow fights!" She laughed.

Richard took this chance to make a sneak attack. He had come up from behind her. He then grabbed her waist and pulled down. She screamed as she started to fall back. He caught her in his arms and began to run towards her room. She was half laughing, half yelling at him to put her down.

That's when they heard a key slide through the door's lock. The door opened. In walked Mr. McHugh, their teacher.

"What is going on? I thought Ms. Roth was sick?" He asked skeptically, looking at the scene of the disarrayed hotel room.

Raven turned her head so the teacher couldn't see her laughing. She tried to make the laughs sound like coughs. Richard stiffed his laughter as best he could. Her pathetic attempts at masking her coughs were so fake.

"I was…just c-carrying her to her bedroom for the night…" He stuttered still trying not to laugh.

"Well, ok. But clean up the place, will you?" Mr. McHugh said before closing the door.

As soon as the door closed Raven bursted out into fits of suppressed laughter. Richard set Raven down in fear that he would drop her because he was preoccupied in chortling at Raven. Victor, who had hid behind the couch and had covered his mouth so Mr. McHugh didn't here his laughter, had popped back up to join them in the laughing gig.

After what seemed forever, the laughter died down and the three could actually breathe.

"I got to go back to my room and unpack." Richard finally said heading for the door.

Raven and Victor smiled his way and waved bye.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Richard walked down the hall to his suite. When he opened the door, Garfield and Terra were in there laughing about something.

"Just going to my room." Richard said to fill in the awkward silence.

He closed the door behind him and began to unzip his suitcase.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: I'm soooooooooooo sorry! I know that you hate short chapters, but I can't help it. I have to go study for history, math, and English. Fck! I hate school!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have run out of ways to say thank you to all you gracious reviewers. So I have resorted to foreign languages! Here is 'thanks' in French: _Merci de notre revue_ (Thank you for your reviews!)


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

Richard had unpacked rather quickly; the thought of going back to room 316 motivated him. Plus, he didn't unpack everything since it was just for night.

He left the bedroom to find that Terra and Garfield hadn't moved from their previous positions. They both stopped talking and looked at Richard. He uncomfortably walked towards the door, grabbing a room key.

"I'm going over to Victor and Raven's…" He quietly announced. He stepped outside and closed the door. He started to walk down the hall towards room 316 when he heard the talking start up again. He pressed his ear up against the door's cold surface. The voices were a bit muffled but were clear.

"Ehck." Terra said in disgust. "Now she has all the friends, too!"

"I know." Garfield agreed.

"Well, I'm not her friend anymore…thank god!"

Richard leaned in closer to the door.

"I mean, I know I have said this repeatedly but, thank you. Thanks for opening my eyes to who Raven really is." Terra said in a squeaky voice.

Richard's jaw dropped. He had no idea that Garfield, his semi-friend, had planted those thought about Raven in her best friend's head. But now that he thought about he, it was obvious. Terra hadn't treated Raven like that until Terra started to hand out with Garfield 24/7.

"Ever since I saw her, I knew she was a creep. I bet she'll turn Richard into some screwed up goth like her." Garfield laughed.

Richard's blood started to simmer.

"She's so pathetic. She walks around school like she's some poor puppy looking for attention. Can't you just picture her carrying a sign saying 'Will cut myself for attention'?" Garfield laughed.

"You must think I am so pathetic for being her best friend." Terra complained.

"No, not at all! She's the pathetic one for thinking she was good enough for you."

Richard began to boil. It took all his will power not to barge through the door and slug them. He swiftly turned and began walking for room 316. He couldn't hear any more of the conversation.

"Hahahaha! She's just another screwed up emo who takes up our precious oxygen!"

Richard turned back around. When he did, he saw Raven. She looked completely hurt, like her heart was vigorously ripped out of her chest and left to bleed. Her eyes were blank and she just stood still.

'I'm guessing she heard them. Fuck!' Richard shouted in his head.

"You know that she is a complete mess. Her father committed suicide and I bet she'll do the same." Terra laughed.

Raven's dark secret had been a secret. She had not told anyone but Terra. Of course the police and a couple of other officials knew as well, but Terra had sworn, SWORN, not to tell. I mean the hell has the right mind to tell something like that?

Richard made a move to step closer to Raven. She only put out her hand to stop him.

"I-I'm fine…" She held back the tears. She was mainly crying because of anger. She was cursed with that. She cried when she was pissed and when she was hurt. She got out of there fast, hoping Richard wouldn't follow her. She didn't want him to see her cry again.

Richard looked after her. He was now at his personal boiling point. He threw himself at the door. It surprising swung open whit a loud BAM as it hit the wall. He probably hadn't closed it all the way. Terra and Garfield jumped at his actions. They stared at him with questioning eyes.

"What the hell?" Terra said now looking more mad than surprised.

"Are you crazy?" Garfield shrieked.

Richard shifted his glaring from Terra to Garfield. He immediately shut up. This was the guy who had brain washed Terra.

Richard rapidly walked up to Garfield. Garfield watched him intently. Richard then in one flowing motion slugged Garfield square in the jaw.

Garfield reeled backwards holding the side of his mouth.

"What the fuck?" Terra shouted rushing to Garfield.

Yes, Richard was enraged and for that fact crazed. No, he did not think about what he was doing.

"It's because of you! You convinced Terra that…" Richard couldn't finish he was so mad. He picked Garfield up by the color and threw him into the wall, pinning him.

"Dude, you're really scaring me. Let go!" Garfield pleaded.

"Why did you do that? Why did you have to make everyone's lives harder?" Richard asked.

"What do you mean, that Raven thing? Oh come on dude, you have to see it to! Don't tell me Raven's got you fooled also!" Garfield complained.

"Screw you, Garfield." Richard said narrowing his eyes.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Garfield shouted lunging at Richard.

The two boys flew to the ground with a crash. Terra carefully stepped out of their vicinity. They rolled around, punching and kicking each other.

"Get off!" Garfield yelled kicking Richard in the gut. Garfield took advantage of Richard's weak moment and grabbed him and held him against the wall.

"Stop it!" Terra screamed in frustration. When the boys didn't stop, she marched out of the hotel room.

When Terra pulled the door open, Raven had her hand held up in a fist, ready to knock on the door.

"Oh, hi." Terra said awkwardly.

Raven looked passed her into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Raven asked calmly.

"Nothing." Terra said stepping in front of Raven to obscure her view.

Raven shoved her back and walked in.

"Hey!" Terra yelled.

Raven ignored her.

Raven was surprised to see what the two fighting boys had caused. A lamp was on the ground, two chairs were on its side, and three couch cushions were in various places of the room.

"Richard!" Raven screamed. "Stop it both of you before somebody comes in here and you get in a shit load of trouble."

"Stay out of this, Rae!" Richard said between gritted teeth as he took another hit from Garfield.

Raven heard Terra scoff. She turned around to face Terra.

"What's your problem?" Raven asked.

Terra didn't answer, she just wiped the smile off her face.

Raven turned back towards the issue at hand.

"Seriously, Garfield stop." Raven said bending down and grabbing his arm to pull him from Richard.

"Let go!" Garfield snapped. He grabbed Raven's arm and pulled down. She tumbled head first into the fight.

"Shit!" Raven screamed as Richard and Garfield fought despite the fact Raven was in between them.

"Don't touch her!" Richard warned slugging Garfield in the face.

Raven's agitation grew. She couldn't take the yelling and punching and kicking anymore. Since talking to them wasn't going to help, she decided to physically separate the two. She took a deep breath. Raven threw herself at Richard. Richard hit the ground and was lying on his back. She climbed on top of him. She restrained him by holding his arms down. Yes, he was stronger but for some reason he stopped.

"Stop it…" Raven said quietly. "Please."

Richard looked up at her. His forehead had a gash on his and his lip was bleeding.

"Fine." Richard grunted. He looked a bit guilty. Raven let go of his wrists. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her close to him.

"Oh, get a room." Garfield scowled. Richard flipped him off. He helped Raven to her feet and they exited the room. Terra slammed the door as soon as they stepped out.

In the hall, Raven stopped Richard to look at him. She gently touched the cut on his forehead. He winced a bit. She slightly chuckled.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"You're such a little boy." She grinned.

"Hey, I was fighting for you." Richard laughed.

Raven giggled and started to walk back to her hotel room.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for two reasons. First and for most, I'm sorry for taking like three weeks to update. Trust me I have an excuse. Second, I'm sorry its so short (like always.) I'll try…no I promise it will be longer next time. Thanx so much for the faithful reviews!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

Back in the hotel room, Raven was tending to Richard's wounds. He was sitting on the bathroom counter and she was standing in front of him, gently wiping off the dried blood on his forehead.

"Owe…" He said quietly, as he drew back a little.

Raven stopped immediately not wanting to hurt him anymore.

"What? Are you okay?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah, just a little sore." He smirked and drew back towards her. She obediently resumed her procedure, but this time blotting instead of wiping.

"So, what exactly happened?" She asked wanting to fill the silence with conversation.

Richard looked at her sheepishly, "Um… well," He wasn't sure if he should tell her because he didn't want to hurt her by reminding her of Terra's betrayal.

"You don't have to explain, I guess I can kind of just guess." Raven said, noticing his hesitation in answering her.

Silence re-inhabited the small room. The two avoided each other's eyes. Raven focused on the small gash that dissected Richard's brow. She could feel his eyes on her and she could feel her cheeks flush and heat consumed her.

She thought of the train ride and how he had bothered her so much and then bewitched her in such a way that he entranced her. She kissed him, something she thought would never happen in a zillion years.

'_Maybe I let him in too soon. I may be following my heart and not my head. What if this is just infatuation and I'm setting myself for disappointment?'_ She thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" Richard asked worriedly. His voice snapped her back into the present. She was so deep in thought that she had stopped her work and was just holding the bloodied cotton ball in front of her and starring at nothing.

"Wha- Yeah, I'm fine." She replied hastily. In her haste to cover up her little episode she rushed to continue blotting the cut and pressed it a little too hard on the wound.

"Ouch!" Richard's head jolted back and hit the mirror behind him. He grabbed the back of his head, rubbing the spot where a bump was sure to sprout.

"Shit! I am so sorry!" She cursed, guilt pouring out of her.

She took a step back, forgetting how small the area was and crashed into the wall. Embarrassed to the point of no return, she turned and made for the door figuring she was hurting more than helping.

Richard saw Raven walk towards the door. In one flowing movement he hopped off the counter and took one stride towards her and caught her wrist just before she stepped out. Not wanting her to feel like he was frustrated with her, he pulled her back to him. She came to face him as her body crashed into his. His hands were holding her to him. She breathed uneasily not sure what to do. She made sure not to look at his face, starring intently at a button on his shirt. Her hands were on his chest instinctively so if she had to, she could push him away.

A hand gently lifted her chin up until her eyes befell his calm face. Raven felt the heat return as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Where are you going?" He asked, smirking.

"Um… err… I… was…" She didn't know how to answer that. She wanted to get away not only because she was making a fool of herself but also because she was confused. She didn't know if she was letting herself down by being with Richard. There was something between them, but was that feeling shallow or deep?

Richard looked down at her, her small frame in his grasp. He looked upon her face, her eyes gazing up at him with uncertainty. He wanted that uncertainty to vanish. He wanted her to be confident and comfortable. He held her chin up as he bent forward and kissed her lips. Raven's eyes closed as they made contact, but she didn't know why. Even when she didn't want to be, he still bewitched her. She shouldn't be giving in to his touch. For all she knew, this could just be the womanizing Richard Grayson playing her. She tried to pull her face back, but Richard followed and she ended up against the wall with him still on her. She felt his tongue slide over her lips carefully. A small, warm shiver rolled down her spine and her lips parted. Richard noticed her action as a welcome and proceeded to deepen the kiss. His hand found the back of her neck and lightly pulled her closer to him. His remaining hand held her hips to his as he carefully pressed her into the wall for support.

At his transition into a more passionate kiss, Raven felt her heart working to overpower her brain. She let him grasp her hip and pull it into him, and she did nothing when she felt the wall press up to her back. In fact, she began to kiss back. Her own tongue dancing with his as their mouth moved together as one. She rose on her toes to make it less of a height difference. Richard held tighter to her as she made her advancement toward him. She wanted him; he had taken away the uncertainty.

Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted the two.

"It's Vic! Rae, you in there?" Came Victor's voice form behind the hotel door.

Raven pushed Richard off of her and smoothed out her hair, which had been ruffled by Richard's hand that started on her neck and worked its way into her hair.

"Coming!" She said, shakily. Richard watched as she scrambled out of the bathroom and almost tripped on the corner of the bed. She opened the door wide, like she had nothing to hide. Victor stepped in. He stopped when he saw Richard leaning in the bathroom's doorway and Raven's look of guilt. Victor smiled and crossed his arms over her chest like he just had a light bulb go off.

"What's up you?" He said still smiling.

"We- I was just getting a Band-Aid for Richard." Raven answered before Richard could say anything.

"Band-Aid? For what?" He said a little more serious.

"Garfield slugged me. But I got him good, so no worries." Richard answered to Raven's dismay.

"Remind me to ask you for the story behind that one, but for now, I have some big news."

Silence befell the room as Richard and Raven waited for Victor to finish.

"I just found a 24/7 buffet! I don't know why they didn't tell us the hotel had one, but they do and I think we should go take advantage of it!" He exclaimed, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm in. Rae is too." Richard said, passing Raven and grabbing her arm, dragging her out the door. Victor followed and shut the door.

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I updated. I apologize. I hope this chapter lived up to the rest of the others. I will try to continue it. 


End file.
